Caminhos Tortuosos
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Nem sempre os caminhos da vida são fáceis... Para Touya Kinomoto e Nakuru Akizuki, os caminhos tortuosos fizeram-nos proteger aquilo que tem de mais precioso: o coração. E quando o sentimento se torna mais forte do que se pode ignorar, é necessário tomar


**Título**: Caminhos Tortuosos

**Série**: Card Captor Sakura

**Gênero**: Romance/Angst

**Classificação**: PG-13

**Status**: Completa (one-shot)

**Sinopse**: Nem sempre os caminhos da vida são fáceis... Para Touya Kinomoto e Nakuru Akizuki, os caminhos tortuosos fizeram-nos proteger aquilo que tem de mais precioso: o coração. E quando o sentimento se torna mais forte do que se pode ignorar, é necessário tomar uma decisão. Presente de Natal para Dark Faye.

* * *

**CAMINHOS TORTUOSOS**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

* * *

O branco da primeira neve do ano espalhava-se lentamente sobre a cidade de Tomoeda, enquanto Touya Kinomoto admirava tudo pela janela do quarto de um hotel. Com certeza, teriam um Natal branco e Sakura ficaria muito feliz, construindo bonecos de neve com aquele moleque namorado dela e o bichinho de pelúcia amarelo.

Um movimento nos fundos do quarto chamou a atenção do rapaz que olhou de soslaio por sob o ombro. Um corpo curvilíneo se mexia na cama desarrumada. Touya acompanhou cada movimento lânguido da mulher, que despertava devagar, espreguiçando-se sob os lençóis de seda.

"Hum... Dormi demais...", falou Nakuru, olhando para o relógio no criado mudo. "Por que não me acordou mais cedo, Touya?". O filho de Fujitaka nada respondeu, abstendo-se a observar a amante mover-se pelo quarto se vestindo, murmurando palavras desconexas.

"Mestre Eriol vai ficar preocupado...", resmungou a morena abotoando a blusa.

"Eriol não é tolo...", respondeu Touya friamente, virando o rosto para a janela, mergulhando novamente em pensamentos. "Ele sabe que você está aqui...".

Não pode evitar um pesado suspiro. Era sempre daquele jeito. Viviam momentos intensos de paixão nos braços um do outro naquele pequeno quarto. Um simples aposento de um hotel barato que ninguém olharia duas vezes. Longe da vista de todos, longe dos amigos, dos familiares, das responsabilidades... Por meras horas, a esfuziante Nakuru era apenas dele... Somente dele. E ele podia sentir o gostinho da liberdade... Como sua vida simples tinha tomado um rumo tão inesperado?

Viu, por meio do reflexo da janela, a mulher se aproximar e sentiu os braços finos abraçá-lo pela cintura. Os cabelos suaves roçavam em sua pele, incitando-o outra vez. Engoliu o desejo para não fazer papel de tolo mais uma vez. Enrijeceu-se involuntariamente.

"Touya", a voz sussurrada dela não o ajudou a relaxar. Estava cansado de tudo. "Touya, não faz assim...".

"Por que você não fica a noite inteira? O dia inteiro?", a pergunta amarga escapou-lhe pelos lábios antes que ele pudesse controlar.

"Você sabe muito bem o porquê...", respondeu ela, soltando-o de imediato. Não gostava daquelas conversas. Por que ele insistia naquilo? "Não fui eu quem impôs as condições, Touya...".

"Se as coisas fossem diferentes, você aceitaria?", ele a encarou.

Um rosto franzido e uma jogada de cabelos para trás foram a resposta dela antes que se virasse para sair. Mas antes de fechar a porta, Nakuru parou e o fitou com seus grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados. Olhos misteriosos que transmitiam tanta paixão, tanta vivacidade, tantas promessas... Por um breve instante, Touya pensou ver o mesmo vazio que sentia. Foi um rápido lampejo, que o deixou pensando se estava imaginando coisas.

"Quem sabe...?". E com o sorriso maroto de sempre, ela se foi.

* * *

"Touya...? É você?".

A voz sonolenta de Fujitaka soou pela silenciosa sala da casa dos Kinomoto. O sofá afundou, ajustando-se ao peso do jovem homem quando este se sentou e começou a tirar os sapatos devagar.

"Sim, pai, sou eu...".

Fujitaka esfregou os olhos, levantando-se da poltrona onde havia pegado no sono. "Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho? Que horas são?".

"Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe", respondeu Touya. "Já é tarde, pai... Por que não vai dormir na cama?".

O professor olhou para o filho primogênito, sentindo a preocupação que emanava dele. Não precisava de magia para entender o que se passava com Touya. "Estava com ela, não é?". Touya não respondeu nada. Gostava de conversar com o pai, mas não queria falar sobre Nakuru naquele momento. Jogou-se no sofá e recostou a cabeça, fitando o teto.

Mas Fujitaka não desistia tão fácil. "Meu filho... Não acha que está na hora de resolver essa situação?".

"Pai, por favor... Hoje não...".

O homem cruzou os braços. "E que dia você vai querer conversar sobre isso, Touya? Quando você vai parar pra refletir sobre a vida miserável que está levando, arrastando consigo aquela moça?".

"Pai, chega!", exclamou Touya, levando-se bruscamente. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois e logo estava no quarto. Bateu a porta com força, sentindo as paredes da casa estremecerem.

Cabisbaixo, Fujitaka permaneceu na sala. O coração doído pelo filho foi confortado pela presença suave da esposa.

'_Eu queria tanto poder ajudá-lo, Nadeshiko..._'.

'_Nosso menino é forte, meu querido... Não se preocupe, ele vai achar o próprio caminho..._', sorriu docemente o anjo.

* * *

Com mãos trêmulas, Touya cambaleou até a cama. Tateou debaixo do móvel até achar uma caixa e de dentro tirou uma garrafa de vidro. Tirou a tampa e tomou um longo gole. Sentiu o uísque queimar sua garganta, mas não se importou. Bebeu novamente. Largou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, o gosto amargo da bebida pesando-lhe na boca. O que Nakuru pensaria dele se o visse bebendo? Nada... Provavelmente ia beber também. Yukito, por outro lado, ia lhe dar um sermão, apontando os males do vício...

Yukito...

Fechou os olhos, pensando no melhor amigo. Por que? Por que ele escolheu partir? A resposta era simples: por Sakura. '_Você teria escolhido o mesmo_', podia ouvi-lo dizer enquanto desaparecia no meio da névoa. Para salvar sua mestra, o juiz Yue havia sacrificado seus poderes e conseqüentemente sua vida. Assim, o ser conhecido como Yukito Tsukishiro também sumiu, deixando para trás amigos inconsoláveis e um coração partido.

'_É a terceira vez que perco alguém..._', pensando nos caminhos tortuosos que havia seguido durante a vida.

Primeiro foi Nadeshiko. Porém, ele tinha poderes e podia ver e conversar com a mãe sempre que fosse necessário. Nunca sentiu que ela estivesse longe, mas a dor da perda havia sido dura. Depois, Kaho. A filha do dono do templo. A bela professora substituta. Touya se sentira atraído e se envolvera com ela. Quando Kaho partiu também foi doloroso, mesmo com a promessa de que ele encontraria sua pessoa especial.

A promessa de Kaho foi cumprida e a pessoa especial veio na forma de Yukito. Foram amigos desde o princípio e mais que isso depois do incidente com as cartas Sakura. O medo de perder o amigo fizera Touya abrir mão de seu dom mais precioso: sua magia, sua capacidade de ver a mãe e de ajudar a irmã. Mas não hesitou quando viu Yukito desaparecer na sua frente. Anos depois, o juiz tomara a mesma decisão... As cartas estavam fracas por causa de uma doença séria que Sakura adquirira. Mesmo com a presença dos guardiões, a menina não tinha forças para manter suas amigas mágicas. Conforme o tempo passava, o diagnóstico não era descoberto, o que levou Yukito a tomar sua decisão. Daria sua própria magia às cartas Sakura.

Assim, Touya perdera sua pessoa especial... E parecia que seu coração nunca mais se recuperaria, quando Eriol voltou da Inglaterra, naquele mesmo dia, para dar apoio à Sakura, trazendo seu guardião Spinel Sun e sua secretária, Nakuru Akizuki. E foi pensando nela, que Touya finalmente pegou no sono.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Touya acordou com um toque suave em sua cabeça dolorida. Dedos leves massageavam seus cabelos, livrando-o da dor incômoda. Abriu levemente e deparou-se com Nakuru deitada a seu lado.

"Naki... Estou sonhando...?".

"Não...", ela sorriu. "Estou aqui, bem aqui... Descanse agora, Touya...".

Obediente, ele fechou os olhos outra vez. E sonhou. E em seus sonhos, recordou o reencontro com Nakuru, no enterro de Yukito. Ela foi cumprimentá-lo. Ele foi grosseiro. Ela não desistiu. E aos poucos, foi vencendo a resistência, quebrando as barreiras firmemente plantadas por ele com seu riso fácil e seu jeito alegre. Ele não queria se envolver, não queria machucar o coração novamente. E ela aceitou as condições. Encontros clandestinos, esporádicos. Estava tudo bem para ela, que prezava sua liberdade acima de tudo. Eram apenas duas pessoas que se confortavam com sexo. Entretanto, ele se enganou quando achou que dessa forma protegia a si mesmo. A cada noite que passavam juntos, a cada momento em que possuía o corpo dela, entregava um pouco de si mesmo. Semanas, meses se passaram e já era tarde quando percebeu que havia se apaixonado... Mais uma vez.

Ao acordar, sentiu o corpo macio dela colado ao seu. Como ela entrou aqui se já não era mais uma guardiã? Perguntou-se observando o lento subir e descer dos seios, acompanhando a respiração tranqüila. Decidiu que já não se importava mais. Tudo o que queria era estar perto dela, precisava do calor dela para sentir-se vivo. De leve, deslizou as mãos pelos braços, pela cintura, até chegar os botões da blusa que ela vestia.

"Touya...", o murmúrio rouco que saiu dos lábios vermelhos inflamou o desejo dele.

Assim que a veste saiu do caminho, passou a percorrer o peito com os lábios e com a língua, beijando, sugando, provocando... Foi brindado com outro gemido. Mas, subitamente, Nakuru sentou-se. Estava séria, apesar do olhar nublado de tesão.

"Não estamos no hotel, Touya...", disse ela, encarando-o. "Seu pai e sua irmã estão lá embaixo, podem subir a qualquer momento, esqueceu?".

Não, ele não havia esquecido. O detalhe era que ele não se importava mais. Deu um meio sorriso. "Acho que devemos trancar a porta então...". Ao invés de ganhar um beijo, como havia previsto, recebeu um olhar frio. O que havia com ela? "Qual o problema, Nakuru?", perguntou, começando a irritar-se.

"O problema, Touya", respondeu ela, levantando da cama. "É que de uma hora para outra você jogar tudo pro alto... Sexo na sua casa estava fora de cogitação, não é mesmo? Eu que pergunto o que aconteceu com você!".

Ele foi atrás dela e a pegou pelos ombros. "O que está acontecendo, Naki?", perguntou de novo, sério.

"Você faz idéia do que eu passei, do quanto eu esperei...?", ela murmurou, virando o rosto. "Quando minhas esperanças estavam perdidas, você já não se importa mais, não quer mais se esconder... Só falta dizer que quer assumir esse relacionamento...".

"E se for isso que eu quero?".

A morena o fitou, num misto de incredulidade e esperança. "Não brinque comigo, Touya...", pediu ela, virando-se de costas.

"Por que eu brincaria?", respondeu ele, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Começamos essa confusão pelos motivos errados...".

"Mas estamos juntos agora...", Touya aspirou o perfume exótico dos cabelos castanhos e os afastou para beijar o pescoço. "Não dizem que os fins justificam os meios?".

"Acha que esse é nosso fim?".

"Por que não?".

Pegando o queixo dela, a obrigou a virar o rosto para o lado. Então a beijou. Um beijo faminto, indelicado, excitante... Tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento. Ela devolveu com mesmo ardor. Talvez, no final daqueles caminhos tortuosos, houvesse um lugar para eles.

* * *

**FIM **

****

N/A: Bem, Faye, aqui está seu presente de Natal! Espero que goste. Confesso que fiquei surpresa com seu pedido, mas foi muito bom escrever algo sobre esses dois personagens – eu sempre quis fazer algo com um Touya hetero (nada contra ele com o Yukito, gente!!). A história foi inspirada na música "Falando Sério" do Roberto Carlos. Críticas, sugestões, e-mail me:

Feliz Natal à Dark Faye e a todas minhas amigas do Mentes Insanas Productions!

_Andréa Meiouh _

* * *


End file.
